Loss prevention at sea represents a significant problem despite the development of recent technologies and their widespread adoption, including, for example, emergency position indicating radio beacon (EPIRB) technology. However, EPIRB devices are primarily directed to locating vessels rather than individuals. If a distressed vessel founders and its EPIRB is activated, the persons cast into the sea are required to stay together, otherwise, individuals who cannot stay with the others may not be rescued.
The present invention aims to marine personal locator apparatus which alleviates one or more of the aforementioned problems. Other aims and advantages of the invention may become apparent from the following description.